High Stakes
by Royal Detective
Summary: Enchantia is hosting a ball in celebration of Rainwood's one-hundred year of survival thanks to the Amulet of Rainwood but when it is "Magically" taken from Queen Elisa on the night before the ball everyone frames Cedric since he's the only sorcerer there! Meanwhile an old enemy is planning to give Cedric his freedom in exchange for the Amulet of Avalor!
1. The Amulet of Rainwood

_**IMPORTANRT A/N: This idea came to my head this morning so I thought might try it. I hate to do this but I am going to delete "Teaching the Mentor 3" I'll redo it and have it be a One-Shot since I can't seem to get anywhere with so Please Read and Review!**_

 _ **Sofia the First: High Stakes**_

 __ _ **Chapter 1: The Amulet of Rainwood**_

"Aw, why not Mr. Cedric?" Sofia wined putting on her best pouty face. They had just finished her sorcery lesson for the night and was now upset Cedric had told her there wouldn't be any lessons for tomorrow. "Are you trying to torture me because I ate your last fly cake?"

Cedric rolled his eyes at her silliness, he was glad she was taking this pretty well. She could have gone into hysterics or rant and rave about being unfair but since she was being Sofiaish as Princess Amber would call it, she was joking about it. "Have you forgotten what's happening tomorrow?" It would have appeared so because now she looked confused.

The girl put her index finger to her chin thinking of all that was told to her that day. "Is it because a queen is coming here to celebrate one-hundred years of her Kingdom surviving?" Cedric nodded and explained why it was so important.

"For one-hundred years Queen Elisa's family had an amulet that has been protecting Rainwood during those years but before the jewel was made by their royal sorcerer the kingdom had been dying for some magical reason. Since the Sorcerer wasn't able to find a counter spell to break it's curse he made the' Amulet Rainwood' as he called it and the royal family has been wearing it for generations, having the queen to wear it but if it goes missing from its wielder their kingdom will fall unto it's curse again."

As the princess listened to her teacher talk about the "Amulet of Rainwood" she couldn't help but think about her own amulet. The Amulet of Avalor was a bit similar to the Amulet of Rainwood but unlike hers it granted her blessings for good deeds and as well as cursing her if she did something bad. "Wow, the amulet sounds pretty awesome, has it ever wondered off its owner?" She asked while clutching her own.

"Nope, the only way for the Amulet of Rainwood to be taken off is by magic and so far not one wand has tried removing it yet." The girl became amazed. As she thought this over a question came to mind. "So why have the celebration in Enchantia?"

"Because my grandfather has helped Rainwood in a big way so Rainwood is showing the appreciation to Enchantia for their help." After Cedric answered that question he began to gently push Sofia to the door hoping there wouldn't be any more questions. "Well, I suggest you head to bed now before we're both in trouble.

Deciding to let him have his way for now Sofia did her usual good night hug then left the Workshop having the Cedric and Wormwood to be left to go to bed as well. "Now, let's get you into your nightgown Wormy." The raven rolled his eyes wishing his master would forget his wardrobe for once!


	2. Queen Elisa

___**Sofia the First: High Stakes**_

 __ _ **Chapter 2: Queen Elisa**_

The next day the castle dwellers came to greet the visiting Queen as her carriage rolled up in front of the Castle having Baileywick to announce her arrival. "From the Kingdom of Rainwood Queen Elisa." The coachman assisted the queen out of her carriage; letting the visiting royal make her way up the stairs.

Sofia, who stood between Amber and Cedric was amazed at how fancy the queen's carriage and dress were. Before the young girl knew it they all were heading inside but as Sofia was about to follow her family inside she caught something glimmer from the trees. "Something wrong princess?" She turned around and saw Cedric behind her.

"I thought I saw something in the trees, I guess I'm seeing things." She said shrugging then went inside having Cedric follow from behind.

Once inside Roland was introducing his family "This is my wife Queen Miranda, the two blonde children are Amber and James and the brunette just coming in is my daughter Sofia and behind her is our sorcerer Cedric." Sofia and Cedric reached the group as the King introduced him.

For a while Queen Elisa observed the sorcerer "So this must be the grandson of Alexander, correct?" she asked smiling at the man. Cedric bowed and said "Yes Your Majesty, I am the grandson of Alexander the Sorcerer. I am Cedric the Sensational" The queen nodded impressed.

"I am hoping this celebration will be a success, I have all sorts of ideas in mind for the ball but I do have one request that there be extra security while I'm here and during the ball." Roland nodded and had Baileywick summon Constable Miles.

During the day Queen Elisa told the servants what to do. It had gone smoothly for a while until dinner time. While one of the servants was putting up a frame of her father a strange light blinded the worker making him fall having the frame clatter into pieces on the Ballroom floor. "Oh no!" Queen Elisa screamed tucking her long blonde hair.

"What happened?" Baileywick asked as he raced inside a few seconds later. He was about to come inform the blonde queen that dinner was ready until he heard the clatter.

The fretful queen turned to the Steward and explained "Now, I don't know how I can fix this portrait before the ball tomorrow, it's very fragile." She then bent down to the broken portrait and carefully pickled up a piece of the portrait.

"If I may Your Majesty, we could have Cedric fix the portrait with his magic while you join the royal family in the Dining Hall for supper." She approved of the idea then asked for directions to the Dining Hall.

After Cedric had fixed the portrait and the royals had finished their dinner everyone then started to going to bed.

Late that night in the guest room Queen Elisa had went to bed and was sound asleep yet did anyone know a figure had waited for her to go to sleep. The stranger tip-toed to the bed, used his wand to remove the Amulet from around her neck and began to make his escape!

 _ **A/N: I hope this was good. I couldn't think of a good word to rhythm Alexander's name. Anyway Please Review!**_


	3. Disgracing Grandfather Alexander

_**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who had reviewed the previous chapters, they make me happy! I have been really excited about this chapter, I couldn't wait to see what my imagination came up with so enjoy and remember to review!**_

 __ _ **Sofia the First: High Stakes**_

 __ _ **Chapter 3: Disgracing Grandfather Alexander**_

 __"Please give me a fly cake mummy." Cedric said as he was sleeping away in dream land. It was already morning and it seemed nothing could wake the sorcerer, or so Wormwood thought as he watched his master sleep. The raven had woken up a few minutes ago and couldn't resist on listening to his master as he childishly talked in his sleep.

As he was about to get his breakfast a scream was heard throughout the Castle scaring Cedric out of his bed, making him fall to the floor. "What in Merlin's name was that Wormy?" The raven rolled his eyes. "What do think it was?" he squawked back sarcastically.

Deciding to investigate the matter Cedric marched out of his room and down the tower."He could have at least gotten dressed but no he decided to go in his purple pajamas." Wormwood muttered after Cedric had excited the room.

After he had searched every part of the Castle the sorcerer saw a crowd of people around the room where Queen Elisa was sleeping in. Cedric walked up to the group and saw his apprentice at the very back. 'What's going on?" he asked her.

"Queen Elisa lost the Amulet of Rainwood Mr. Cedric." Sofia answered and then both friends turned to the talking grown-ups.

"The Amulet can't be taken off by hand I'm afraid, only by magic can it be removed from me." Elisa said to the King and Queen. Silence surrounded the group as they began to wonder how the missing amulet could have vanished; the Queen of Encantia consoled the upset woman.

"I'm afraid the only people in this castle who perform magic is Cedric and Sofia but since Sofia is only a beginner Cedric is the only professional magic user here." Everyone but Sofia turned to the sorcerer with questionable looks, making Cedric nervous.

"Dad, Mr. Cedric couldn't have stolen it!" Sofia said but it seemed no one was listening to her. "I'm afraid we're going have arrest you Cedric, guards…" Once their King gave the signal the two guards took the frozen-faced sorcerer away making King Roland to hold his youngest daughter tight by the hand so she wouldn't chase after him like she had always done in the past.

As Sofia was being held tight by her father she didn't know what to think. She felt sad and angry at her father. Once the three men were gone the youngest yanked her arm out of father's tight grip and ran to her room!

 _ **A/N: I would have written more but I didn't have time so hopefully chapter four will be more longer and suspenseful! Please Review!**_


	4. The Two Visitors for the Prisoner

___**Sofia the First: High Stakes**_

 __ _ **Chapter 4: The Two Visitors for the Prisoner**_

The moon shinned through the window and on the confused prisoner. __He just couldn't figure it out; the Amulet of Rainwood was stolen on the night before the ball. Why didn't the thief try to steal it before the Queen left? Who was the thief exactly? Was the thief even an enemy to Rainwood? He must be if he wanted to steal it and put the Kingdom under its curse again, but why? Why was the thief trying to frame him?

If there was anything Cedric knew it was that the thief had to be a sorcerer but then sorcerers weren't the only ones who knew magic. Before the man could put together any suspects he heard the dungeon door creek open and a same light that he assumed was a candle came closer. Maybe it was a guard checking on him to make sure he didn't escape but then a familiar face popped into view. It was face the sorcerer had been wanting to see!

"Princess Sofia, what are you doing here?" The girl didn't say anything at first but felt a tear stream down her face. Seeing her friend in a place where he didn't belong really hurt her. Why did her father always accuse without asking the sorcerer about his alibi? She was indeed still upset but right now all she knew was that her mentor needed her.

She pulled out her training wand and made a fly cake appear. "I can't stay long Mr. Cedric, for now I put the guards under a temporary sleeping spell. I came down here to not only cheer you up with a fly cake but to also ask you if you know of anyone who might want to frame you." She then handed the sorcerer his favorite desert.

"I'm trying to figure that out but how can I? I was the only sorcerer in this Castle. Greylock wasn't there during the incident but knowing him he's too much of a clown to be evil. The three pranksters from Hexley Hall couldn't have done this either their too juvenile to come up with something this clever and apparently that's all of the sorcerers I know." Sofia rolled her eyes at his first suspect, it was no doubt Cedric would blame Greylock to cheer himself up but then again he wasn't smiling or smirking.

"Well do not worry Mr. Cedric we'll find out who did it and once their behind bars you'll have your job back." Sofia wished she was able to hug her friend like each time she visited but the bars were in the way of that.

After the princess left Cedric was once again engulfed by silence. He would have thought more on the subject that had out him here but right now he was tired. Once his eyes were closed he fell asleep for the night but yet did he know someone would interrupt his nap later on.

Clink…clink. Cedric groaned and opened his eyes to see that he had another visitor but this time the visitor was no friend! "Nettle!" she said shocked.

"How are you liking your new room? I hear it's very peaceful but time goes so slow, I guess that's the punishment for being a prisoner." The fairy hung from window and blocked Cedric's view from the outside world.

"What are you doing here? Encantia already has a problem at the moment and we don't need you here right now." Cedric spat at the fairy and clutched the bars tight that were holding him prisoner. Nettle put a hand over her heart and started her oh so start of an act. 

"That really hurt Cedric, I came to cheer the prisoner up on his last days, after all I hear that the King and Queen are already planning your fate and so ends the grand career of Cedric the Sensational! It seems the only hope of freedom now is your princess and we all know she would defend you but I wonder what would happen if she heard of your secret." The blonde lady smirked making the the man glare daggers at her.

"What secret are you talking about?" Nettle flew down from the window, bent down and put one figure under his chin making him look at her.

"The secret about wanting her amulet. You were planning to steal it from her so you could have Encantia for yourself and so far the only thing holding you back is a mere child. Some villain you are, letting an innocent child stop you from achieving your dream but then if we look at the friendship you have with it seems to be the most important thing to you right now. It's too bad such a precious friendship between a sorcerer and his princess has to come to an end. I mean once she learns from me what you have been trying to do the princess will hate you."

As Cedric listened to the evil fairy's words his glare began to disappear as he imagined Sofia's expression. He could see her clutching her amulet in worry and hear the words _"Why Mr. Cedric, I trusted you!"_

"What do you want from me?" he crossed his arms and waited for her answer. Nettle smirked and answered " Well, if you steal the amulet for me and hand it over to me, I'll help you take over the Kingdom and then you'll have what you always wanted but if you don't… well let's just say the consequences will go towards Sofia. You have three days to steal it, I'll see you on the third day.


	5. A Sad Decision Of A Friend

**A/N: Hey everyone, I know this is short but I didn't have many ideas in my head this time. As I wrote this it began to rain and I thought that would fit this chapter's mood. So get out some tissues as you read about Cedric's decision!**

 _ **Sofia the First: High Stakes**_

 __ _ **Chapter 5: A Sad Decision Of A Friend**_

They say the decisions you make could impact your life greatly and to this sorcerer he knew that that was a fact! The dark haired man was considering the fairy's offer but his past memory with Sofia over the three years he spent with her went through his mind. _**"I'll show everyone you're a great sorcerer!"**_ And his childhood memories kicked in as well. _**"Some sorcerer you are!"…. "He'll never be a great sorcerer!"…. "Cedikins, someday you'll prove them wrong."**_ But then there was also King Roland's mockery on him as well. _**"Why can't you do as well as your father?"**_

 _ **"We'll show them all Wormy, father and especially King Roland!"…. "All I need to do is to swipe the Amulet from Princess Sofia then we'll take over the entire Kingdom!"… "Soon they'll see I'm meant to be King Cedric the Great…"**_ A tear slid down his face as he remembered all of his mockery and hurt. He had promised himself that he would prove the people that mocked him wrong but he didn't realize was that he had already achieved the goal of Appreciation and recognition.

In just a few seconds his mind was made up! Yet did he know that the sorcerer's decision was going to blind him of the facts that truly mattered! He lay down against the wall and closed his eyes as he entered into a dream.

 _A small childlike familiar figure was huddled in fear in front of him. As he looked at it he realized it was Sofia, the amulet she had worn was not around her neck. "I can't believe you betrayed me! Why did you have to take it? Before he knew it he looked down and saw her amulet around his neck and heard himself answer in a cold voice he thought he would never use towards her._ _ **"Because, I must prove them wrong… you're nothing to me… all I want now is to crush anyone who has mocked me and you can't stop me princess... Guards take her away!"**_ _As the guards were leading her out of the Throne Room he watched her stop at the entrance and looked back at him. A tear slid down her face. He glared at her but on the inside he was reaching out and screaming for her to stop him._ _ **"I hope you come to your senses soon Mr. Cedric…."**_ _The words echoed as he faded away and jolted up from his dream._

When he woke up it was morning. The sun was peaking through the window and shined on him. Cedric rubbed his eyes, the dream he had was now making him think again. The dream had been heartbreaking but the dream wasn't going to change his mind! _**"This ends tonight!"**_


	6. Cedric VS Nettle

_**A/N: Hi everyone, I'm surprised that chapter five had really moved you guys so I'm sorry if you didn't like it but don't worry because chapter six is going to be the last chapter and if you know me then you know I wouldn't end a Cedric and Sofia story sad! How it's going to end? I'm not telling you, so you'll just have to read. Please Read and Review!**_

 __ _ **Sofia the First: High Stakes**_

 _Chapter 6: Cedric VS Nettle_

The moon had risen in the sky yet again on the third night of Encantia. Everyone in the castle was asleep except for the guards and the prisoner. Cedric already had his mind made up about stealing Sofia's amulet but he wasn't going to give it Nettle. Why was she here in the first place? Was she the one that stole the Amulet of Rainwood? It seemed like something the fairy would do, after all the last time she was here he had defeated her during the Enchanted Feast and quite possibly framed him to get revenge. He had figured this out during the first two days of his decision making.

Now that he knew Nettle was the thief and knew part of the reason for stealing the amulet he had to find out what she was going to do with it. There were too many theories for the motive, why would Nettle need both Sofia's amulet as well as Queen Elisa's? Could there be some theory why the two needed to be together? If so then Cedric needed to take action now.

"So, I guess you have decided your decision?" Nettle asked out of nowhere as she approached Cedric's Cell. There was a silence for a moment as he stood up and walked up to her.

A smirk came across his face "Yes, I'll steal the amulet for you." The fairy became pleased at this and unlocked the cell for him. At last, he was finally letting his dark side control him and had pushed the princess's' friendship aside!

"I'll meet you in the Courtyard of the Castle and then we'll imprison the royal family. They'll learn that they shouldn't accuse me." Nettle nodded in agreement and used her wand to disappear as Cedric headed toward the exit of the dungeon.

Later, after Cedric had put his sleeping spell to use on the guards he had made his way towards Sofia's room. He had passed it a few times but couldn't remember where it was till the familiar door came to view. Cedric turned to knobs, opened the door and found the girl sleeping peacefully. He had never imagined he was going to steal the amulet this way.

As he gazed at her a memory of a lesson they had together came to his mind. _ **"Mr. Cedric, could you teach me a spell to make a fly cake appear?"Sofia pleaded pulling on his robe. Cedric chuckled, crossed his arms and asked "Why, are you going to bribe me into something like 'Being nice to Baileywick for the day?" The princess giggled and shook her head. "No, it's just a gift for you Mr. Cedric." Cedric raised an eyebrow in curiosity and surprise. "A gift?" he asked making the girl nod. After their lesson Cedric was by himself, he came to his desk to sit down but found a surprise waiting for him. A fly cake sat on his desk with a note beside it with his name on it. He picked up the note and read it.**_

 _ **"Dear Mr. Cedric, hope you like the fly cake I conjured up for you. This is for being such a good friend and teacher. I would never find a friend like you if I tried so have a snack and take the rest of the day off. Princess' orders!"**_

 _ **He chuckled, smiled picked up the cake and said to Wormwood who was on his perch. "You know Wormy the princess thinks I'm irreplaceable so don't go looking for a new master."The raven rolled his eyes as he watched his master enjoy his treat.**_

Cedric smiled at the sleeping princess as he conjured up a fly cake in return and placed it on the night stand. Cedric turned back to the princess and saw the amulet glow, he wished he didn't have to do this but he had to protect his apprentice! He couldn't put her in danger, not after all the kindness she showed him when no one loved him. No one could love him like she did! He had to repay her somehow but then an idea came to him. He knew just how he could repay her!

Cedric gently sat her in his lap, removed the amulet from her neck and whisper in her ear "Forgive me princess." He then placed the sleeping princess back in bed again then covered her up.

Once Cedric was out of her room he made his way to his Workshop. After reaching the tower he saw Wormwood up in his cage. "So they imprisoned you too huh?" he asked smirking. Wormwood rolled his eyes cawed at his master. "They thought I would help you escape but it seems you don't need my help after all. So what's the rush?"

All of a sudden he saw Sofia's amulet as Cedric sat it down on his desk. "You actually stole the amulet?" The raven was stunned. "Great, now all we need to do is to take over the Kingdom!" This made Cedric glare at the raven. "Hush Wormy, do want to wake up the whole castle!" The raven settled down and became silent. Even though his master had stolen the amulet he didn't seem happy.

As Cedric glanced over the page of the Amulet of Avalor in his spell book an interesting fact came to light. "So that's why Nettle wants the Amulet!" He slammed his spell book closed, slipped the amulet in his pocket and rushed to the door. "Wish me luck Wormy!"

"Wait, don't…" Before the raven was able to finish his sentence the door closed. "…Take over the Kingdom without me." The raven sighed and slouched back in his cage. "Why is it that when he finally gets the amulet he leaves me out at taking over the kingdom?"

Meanwhile in the Courtyard Miss Nettle was growing impatient. "Where is Cedric, he said he would meet me here!" She crossed her arms and began to tap her foot. "Men shouldn't keep ladies waiting Rosy!" The silent Rose was becoming irritated at her antics. "Did you ever think to go search for him." She muttered under her breath.

Nettle was going to retort back till Cedric finally appeared. "Sorry I'm late I had few bumps in the road." Cedric said as he appeared out from around the corner.

The yellow-clad fairy sighed. "Did you get Sofia's amulet?" He walked up to her and pulled the amulet out of the pocket of his pajamas. "You did get it; I knew you would finally let your dark side kick in permanently!" Cedric gave her the amulet making the fairy happy. "Cedric, your evil deed shall be rewarded, you'll be given Encantia and you shall be King!" Nettle pulled out the Amulet of Rainwood and used her magic to combine it with Sofia's amulet. Cedric wasn't at all surprised at this but was surprised as the fairy began to wrap the new combined necklace around his neck!

"What…what are you doing?" Cedric asked in shock as he glanced at the necklace around his neck. The fairy smirked as he whispered in his ear "Repaying you, now Sofia will hate you for good… you'll finally have what want and you can't change what you have done!"

The sorcerer glared at her from the corner of his eye. "I thought you wanted both amulets… why give them to me? I thought you wanted the power?" The fairy shrugged as she floated in front of him again.

"I know you're not dumb Cedric; all of this was part of my plan. I stole the Amulet of Rainwood 'Magically' so you could be framed, visit you in the dungeon making you realize I did it and have you steal the Amulet of Avalor so that I could combine the necklaces and make it the ultimate weapon of obedience, give it to you and then let you have what you always wanted, ENCANTIA!" She said smirking.

"Why help me? How did you know that I wanted to be king?" Cedric asked still confused. She glared at him. "Because, this is revenge after you had defeated me during the Enchanted Feast!" she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "You should be thanking me, you have what you want."

"Yes but not like this!" Cedric then tried to take the amulet off but it was stuck. "Why can't I take this off?" Nettle watched in amusement at the sorcerer's struggles and laughed. "You can't remove it by hand or magic, there's only one way to take it off!"

Cedric stopped fighting the necklace and asked "How?" Nettle shook her head at him and smirked "Like I'd tell you." Cedric glared at the fairy and began to think. There had to be a way to get out of this mess Nettle created. All of a sudden a passage he had read in his spell book came to his mind. _**"**_ _ **Once the owner has the Amulet of Avalor combined with another amulet the person who is wearing it is granted one wish."**_

"That's it, a wish!" Nettle froze at his answer. "How… how did you know?"" Cedric smirked at her. "What can I say studying stuff goes a long way." He then glanced back at the amulet around his neck and began to make his wish. "Amulet, I wish you were back to normal."

The amulet lifted Cedric into the air making a white light appear. The big light in the sky wakened everyone in the castle. Once the light disappeared Cedric was on the ground with both the Amulet of Avalor and Rainwood in his hand.

"How could I have lost? You should have been defeated!" Nettle screamed. Cedric smirked at her as a crowed of sleepy castle dwellers walked up behind him. "What the heck is going in?" James asked rubbing his eyes. As the sleepy group became fully awake they all spotted Miss Nettle.

"Cedric, what is Miss Nettle doing here?" King Roland asked as he walked up to him. Cedric turned to the king and said "She is the thief you've been looking for. She had the Amulet of Rainwood and then threatened me to steal Sofia's amulet. She told me if I didn't do it there would be harm towards Sofia."

"I'm sorry, I accused you Cedric. If it makes you feel better I'll give you a vacation for one whole week." Cedric thanked the King and then the group turned back to Nettle "I'll have my revenge on you someday Cedric!" She then disappeared before guards could arrest her.

As Cedric watched the fairy disappear Sofia walked up to him. "I knew were innocent Mr. Cedric!" she said hugging him. The sorcerer smiled and held up her amulet. "I believe this belongs to you." He then helped her put it on and returned the Amulet of Rainwood to Queen Elisa.

Once the group was walking back to the castle Sofia looked up at her mentor and asked "What's wrong Mr. Cedric?" Cedric shrugged "I can't help but feel I'm forgetting something." In a few moments his face became shocked "OH NO, I FORGOT TO LET WORMY OUT!"

 _ **A/N:**_ I hope you guys enjoyed this, I was surprised at what I came up with. anyway Please Review!


End file.
